


Talvas's Imagination

by Doughnuts_And_Coffee



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Guilt, Hand Jobs, I don't know how guys jack off-, Imagined anal, Imagined hand jobs, Imagined sex, Light Stalking, M/M, Masturbation, Not enough gay talvas, Other, Stalking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doughnuts_And_Coffee/pseuds/Doughnuts_And_Coffee
Summary: While the Dragonborn and Neloth leave for a few hours, Talvas is left on his own and his imagination runs wild. He doesn't feel too good about that.





	Talvas's Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey! I just noticed the lack of gay Talvas and gay Neloth and that is completely unacceptable! I might be making a Talvas/Neloth shame smut fic, comment if you have any ideas about it.  
> Edit: More spelling mistakes corrected :D

Blackness. Blackness and an eerie silence. That's all Talvas could register while lying down on his bedroll. One of his hands were under his head and another one lay prone on his stomach as his brain slowly chugged, reminiscing.

It had been too long since Tel Mithryn was like this; peaceful. He could vaguely recall the rare occasions where he was alone in Neloths' home. It was nice sometimes. He could get some study done or have a drink by himself and not have Neloth jump down his throat about it.

Other times it was rather unnerving. The shadows would loom around him and look as if they could eat him before he even had a chance to scream for help or when the Spriggans would get restless and thrash about their cages, ready to tear a hole through him.

He stopped himself. Maybe being in here all the time was getting to him a little... Rolling over and lying on his side, he looked at the blotchy darkness that consumed the whole of Tel Mithryn. Holding his hand up to his face he frowned when he could bearly see the outline of his hand.

Moving his hand back down and resting it on his chest, the thoughts of today ran through his mind. It was quiet, like usual. The Dragonborn had visited and dropped off some heartstones for Neloth. He'd also brought up his tea for him, which Neloth sort of thanked him for.

The Dragonborn had been on the elfs mind for the past while now. Ever since the Nord was given a bed and chest where he'd been around more often. Usually, he spent his time in his room or talking with Neloth, but he'd have conversations with Talvas when he wasn't too busy.

Talking with him was always nice. He looked like a normal Nord; fair, long hair with pale skin and a tall, muscular figure. He wasn't particularly adept at magic and was kept around more or less to be more of a test subject and a courier for Neloth. He was a bit simple, or, perhaps he just seemed simple in comparison to everyone around him. He had trouble reading and a poor sense of balance, but he had sense. An important trait often lost on Nords.

Still, it's not like Talvas was complaining. Having him around meant fewer experiments had to be done on him. He was silently grateful for that. Rolling over onto his back, his sighed as his thoughts continued to meander as his hand lay on his chest and he felt his breathing.

He chuckled quietly at the memories he had of his friend. When he broke one of Neloths good staffs over a reavers' head to the time he invited Talvas into his bedroom to have a drink with him. He shivered at the memory of the time tentacles grew out of the poor man's eyes... It still made him feel sick.

He remembered what the man was like before joining Tel Mithryn. He wasn't even sure he had a place to live. He would always have that distinct smell of sweat, ash and furs wafting from him. It was tolerable enough that he could be stood close too, but it still wasn't pleasant and his hair would often be greasy and thick with ash.

After getting a place to live though, his hygiene had improved dramatically. He still smelled of damp fur and his hair would still be greasier than it should have been at times, but it was far better than before. He was more attractive clean but Talvas would never admit that to himself...

However, with a roof over his head and the Dragonborn hovering around more, Talvas had more of a chance to observe the man. His eating patterns, his sleep schedule and his hobbies. He knew it was a little strange, but he couldn't help himself.

He paused, frowning and running a hand through his hair. He let his arm flop beside his head and felt his mind drifting away from what the Nord did in public to what he did when he thought nobody was watching.

He felt a churning feeling in his stomach as his mind bounced from one shameful memory to the next. From the time he saw the Dragonborn bathing to when he walked in on him changing in his quarters. It was those thoughts that forced him to stay up just that little later and forced him out of Tel Mithryn to find a secluded place to rub one out.

He couldn't pinpoint what exactly it was that made him feel so unbearably guilty when he was done and a shaky mess under the little house near Kolbjorns barrow. Maybe it was leaving his work for such a carnal thing or that he was jerking off to the Dragonborn without him even knowing. Maybe it was just having to do it in such a public area.

If any reavers decided they liked the look of the rickety little cabin and headed downstairs he'd be caught and killed in a pretty humiliating manner. He assumed it was a little bit of all of that though.

Rolling back over to his left, he faced the main room of Tel Mithryn. His eyes had adjusted to the dark a little better and he could make out a faint glow coming from the Spriggan in Neloths experimentation room.

He felt his face warm up as his mind wandered to places it shouldn't be. Biting at his lip he moved his hand slowly down his chest to his lower half and rubbed his half erect cock under his robes. He imagined the Dragonborns strong hands grip his cock and pump him at a slow pace, kissing and biting at his dark neck.

Starting to get into a rhythm, he pulled his cock slowly, the fabric of his robe irritating him a bit. After pulling the robes up past his hips he let out a quivering breath as he placed his bare hand on his member.

He grunted as he imagined the Dragonborn under him, clawing with blunt nails at his back. He has the strong man shaking beneath him as he pushed into his tight hole. His pace picked up as he gripped himself a little tighter and fondled his tip with his thumb.

Talvas' legs started to twitch and his breathing becomes heavier. The image of the Nord pulling him closer with his brawny hands, whimpering into the elfs neck made his hard cock twitch as he tugged it harder.

Talvas' back started to arch as he felt specks of pre cum drip from his member. His aw hung open as he murmured in his native tongue. Talvas' breathing picked up as he stroked his shaft, feeling how close he was.

Thrusting erratically into his hand he pumped his cock hard as he gripped onto his bedroll and felt himself cum, shaking and whimpering. He imagined the Dragonborn cumming along with him, moaning and calling the Dunmers name.

Talvas shuddered under his own grip, pumping his sensitive cock a few times while riding out his orgasm. His breathing slowly returning to normal as he let go of his now partially flaccid cock and let his now tired hand fall down on the floor.

He looked down, it was difficult to see but he knew his jizz was on the floor and staining his bedroll. He felt a few drops on his leg. He lay on the floor with his robes still pulled up high as he stared at the ceiling. He was ready to fall asleep but knew he had to get up and clean his mess.

After using his magelight spell he picked up a rag that was lying around and cleaned up the floor and himself with shaky legs. It was during this time when his guilt started to set in. Why did he do that? Why? You did it right in Tel Mithryn! What if the Dragonborn and Neloth came back right when you were in the middle of jerking off?

All these thoughts raced through his mind, however, the usual guilt trip was cut short with his weary head and heavy eyelids. After cleaning he lay back down and watched as his magelight spell slowly faded away and he was left in the blackness and silence once again.

He sighed as his eyelids fluttered and drifted off into dreams where he can get away from his guilt and stress. As his body went limp and his breathing slowed, he felt a peace. At least, he did for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope ya liked it! It was really fun and while it isn't really the best I can do, I really wanna start getting more fanfics in the finished folder, lmao  
> Comment and tell me what you think, please, I'm so lonely TWT


End file.
